Stuck In Kingdom Hearts Wait,What!
by BVBfangirl247
Summary: A girl gets knocked out by her tv while playing her favorite game. When she wakes up she finds out that she has some how been brought into the game. When disaster strikes for the third and hopefully last time will Natalie rise to the calling or fall victim to something even more crucial... Love
1. Chapter 1

Character Definition

Natalie Thomas

-straight black dyed hair that goes to mid-back that covers her left eye, emerald green eyes, very pale, and not preppy cheerleader skinny but skinny.

-loves Kingdom Hearts and Resident Evil

-is a loner/skater/emo/punk; mostly walks around in a sort of dream state completely alone

-cusses frequently and if you want to live don't wake her up a second before 11 o'clock on weekends and holidays

-hyper,crazy, and gets bored very easily

-loves Green Day, Simple Plan, Papa Roach, Black Veil Brides , All Time Low, Madina Lake , and bands in that vicinty

-Never goes anywhere without her leather jacket or her scuffed up combat boo

Stuck in Kingdom Hearts. Wait, What! chapter 1

Songs I listened to while writing

1. Black Veil Brides - Youth and Whiskey

2. Madina Lake - Here I Stand

3. Linkin Park - Bleed it Out

4. Taylor Swift - Cold as You

5. Escape the Fate - Ashley

6. A Rocket to the Moon - Annabelle

7. Falling in Reverse - Tragic Magic

8. Sleeping with Sirens - A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son

***Natalie's p.o.v***

Outfit - bvb_fan/set?id=38893089

I walked in the door of my new house. We'd recently moved into the neighborhood. My mom makes a lot more money now so she thought we should have a big fancy house making no sence to me because our old house was wonderful. Sure it was a little worn out but it was familiar, comfy, and my room had a view of the lake behind my room where me an my friend Claire would swim in every summer but she moved last year which is when I met my ultimate best friend Caroline. She had blonde hair in a scene style to her mid-back. Her eyes are baby blue and we both share a passion for Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Fruits Basket, and Batman. Although from there we're pretty different.

From Naruto I thought Sasuke was the cutest but she would openly say it was Gaara.

From Kingdom Hearts I thought Riku was the cutest but she thought Roxas was.

And in Fruits Basket I love Kyo while she loved Momiji.

See the differences. Anyway I walked in the door of the house dodging unpacked boxes that were everywhere. Man we've been here for a month and still haven't unpacked. I heard a beep and started going paranoid jumping around and looking all around to find where it came from only to feel like an idiot by sliding my phone out of my pocket and seeing a new text on the screen from Caroline. "Hey! Level? to anyone else it would have been hard to understand but that's what my dear friend is like. She was asking what level im on on Kingdom Hearts. Imagine Momiji from Fruits Basket minus the insane urge to hug people and X10 and you have the amount of hyperness I have to go through everyday. "99" I replied back and kept walking through the house. I was pissed today as usual but something about today was different. One I had just had to walk home alone in the freezing cold in late December weather because I usually get a ride with Caroline but she had to go to the dentist. She was really sorry so when she got home she texted me during English apologizing several times. I had to reassure her I was fine multiple time almost getting my phone taken away twice in the process. Anyway it's snowing so marching through that, falling down many times making my clothes get soaked and almost breaking my ankle on ice yeah I'm fine. It was almost time for Christmas break but not quite yet. One more week It was torture waiting but hey at least it's a Friday. I yelled in the direction of my mom's study where I thought she was working her but off or her magazine. See her friend owns a magazine for big and important rich people. Mom is the official travel writer which means she travels to amazing places getting back stage tours of museums, going to spas, or eating at fancy restraunts it takes years to get reservations for. Basically enjoying the world through the eyes of the other side of the social scale all for free. As soon as she hears a whisper of a new place or attraction she pounces like a big scary mountain lioness stalking her prey. Although without any warning she wasn't in the house. She was visiting some sort of underwater hotel place in Japan. The note said she would be gone for a month and said sorry for missing Christmas like she had done the year before also. I was ok with my mom not being there almost all the time but I needed her there a little you know. Listing all the hiding places of my gifts but the big major problem was I didn't even see the note. It was hidden under five stacks of papers she had probably forgotten to bring with her being as scatterbrained as she is. Just then my stomach growled reminding me I hadn't eaten lunch that day. I had skipped to go hang out in the library and read. I know I sound like a geek but I wasn't like I was reading A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking.( Third Rock from the Sun season 1 episode 2) I was reading George Orwell's 1984. (really good book if you've read message me) Well me being me I went straight for the freezer and kept rooting around in their looking for my hot pockets. Finally after almost loosing my hand and knocking a frozen pizza on the ground after mindlessly shoving aside ice cream, Popsicle, frozen pizzas, and frozen egg rolls I found them. My pepperoni pizza hot pockets, I loved them as much as Caroline loved gummy bears or as much as Naruto loves ramen. I went upstairs with my newly heated up food after grabbing a from the ice box and headed for my room. I walked in and set my food on the top of my dresser. I loved my room. (my actual room by the way) My bed spread was black and blue with a blue electric guitar on top with blue sheets and blue and black pillows. My walls were teal along with my or should I say Caroline's been bag chair. My tv was in a corner it was pretty big and had my ps2 right next to it. My black gamer chair was right in front of it with my games in the tv stand underneath it. I had posters of my favorite bands and animes all around the room. I walked to my walk in closet and grabbed some undergarments, a white tank top with Black Veil Brides written on it with their faces on the front, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I took a shower dried my hair off and walked out of my adjoined bathroom. I put my iPod in my iHome and pressed the shuffle button and Youth and Whiskey by Black Veil Brides came on. So me being the idiot that I am start randomly dancing and singing at the top of my lungs. (favorite song)

These words are burning inside of me

Spent years in liquid harmony

This dream is who I wanna be

Youth and Whiskey

I grew from those who hate me

Stead fast to a razor-blade symphony

Cigarettes and lyrics made me

Youth and Whiskey

Can you see

Can you see me

I'm strong from what they made me

These Angels who carried me

They taught me

Youth and Whiskey

The band is so good and Andy Sixx and Ashley Purdy are sooo cute. I fired up my ole' ps2. Yeah I know now everyone has a ps3 but I luv it, the games I like work on it and it still works so I use it. Although it sucks not being able to ply that new Batman game bit when Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out it will inevitably be on ps3 therefore forcing me to buy one. I put in Kingdom Hearts 2 and went to the advanced game I was playing at the moment. I was at the part where you beat Xemnas for the last time and I turned away for a few minutes intending to change the song knowing Youth and Whiskey was coming to an end. I was at the part where they're finally back at the island with Riku, Kairi, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Maybe if I would've been looking at the screen I would have noticed the difference on their faces then all the different times I've played. They all had wierd faces on and were looking up at the sky. But of course my song had ended so I went and put on Here I Stand by Madina Lake (also good song.) Then my screen went blank and I looked up startled and pissed knowing I would have to replay that part when I was knocked out by black smoke pouring from my tv's speakers. Suddenly getting the notion that I was falling. Thankfully I had brought my iPod with me because when I woke up wasn't in Kansas anymore.

***Riku's p.o.v***

I can't believe how happy I am. Me and Sora finally made it back! You should have seen how happy Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and The King looked when they saw us shooting from the heavens. Right now it doesn't even seem possible me and Sora were considering going to the darkness and stay on that godforsaken spit of land. I noticed Kairi was a teensy bit happier to see Sora but me being me got over that a long time ago. All of a sudden I heard some guy singing "Cause today...I know your gonnabreak my heart and my life without you in it is a life that's not worth living. I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else anyone but me..tonight. Here I stand...all alone...tonight and I wish I was strong enough to breathe... without you in my life and I wish I was anyone but me" Me and everyone look up and see a drop dead gorgeous girl. She has black

Natalie Thomas

-straight black dyed hair that goes to mid-back that covers her left eye, emerald green eyes, very pale, and not preppy cheerleader skinny but skinny.

-loves Kingdom Hearts and Resident Evil

-is a loner/skater/emo/punk; mostly walks around in a sort of dream state completely alone

-cusses frequently and if you want to live don't wake her up a second before 11 o'clock on weekends and holidays

-hyper,crazy, and gets bored very easily

-loves Green Day, Simple Plan, Papa Roach, Black Veil Brides , All Time Low, Madina Lake , and bands in that vicinty

-Never goes anywhere without her leather jacket or her scuffed up combat boots

Cute chibi of Riku on side

one of her eyes wich complimented her pale skin and skinny figure. She wafted down from where me and Sora just soared down from where me and Sora just soared down a few minutes ago. She landed in the ocean without a sound and without waking up once. Before anyone could act let alone say anything about it the tide brings her onto the beach. The device she's listening to music from signals the end of the song with a final guitar strum automatically starting a new song. This one sounds a little better and seems oddly familiar which is odd because I've never heard it before. Even wierder everyone's faces are showing that they feel the same way about the song.

"In you and I, There's a new land,

Angels in flight My Sanctuary,

My Sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away...

Music will tie What's left of me now..."

(the English version of Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru theme song for Kingdom Hearts 2.)

She landed on the beach soft as a feather never opening her eyes. Me and Sora exchanged a glance and ran over to her to check if she was ok. When I got there I saw she was breathing albiet shallowly. I shook her awake and smiled as she opened her eyes revealing beautiful emerald green eyes. Then she sat up and started looking around. When she saw me and the rest of the gang she started to get a little scared and started mumbling to herself she must be going insane and passed out again. I picked her up and walked over to everybody else. "Who is she?" asked Sora. "Gee, I don't know guys but she'lljust have to stay here until we find out how to get her back to where she came from." The King said after thinking for a minute. Kairi jumped at the opportunity to have a girl in the gang which before we all left she had complained about almost daily. "She can stay at my place." Then she thought about and then frowned "Oh wait, Selphie took up my extra room sorry." She looked down sadly like a kid feels when their pet dies. "Well my house is to small. Sorry." Sora said after her which made everyone's swivel to me. "Well Riku hyuck do you have enough in your house?" Goofy asked and then I started thinking. I had another bedroom in my house unoccupied except by my lizard Coco and a hammock. I know it's a stupid name no not hammock my lizard's. I got him when I was like 5 and I named him then so yeah. Looking back up and seeing the gang looking at me expectantly I almost forgot why they were looking me like that and then remembered why I started this mind disscussion in the first place and my discion. "What the heck" I said 3 minutes later after weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "My lizard and I can share the space." I said giving the Riku smirk as Sora calls it which if I did it right Sora should start busting out laughing in 3..2..1 and yep there he goes. Kairi turned to him like he's crazy and eventually he got up off the beach after laughing for a good amount of time. After that we told our friends good - bye as they got in their gummy ship and flew away. Me, Sora, and Kairi looked down at the girl asleep in my arms and started walking towards the boat to head home.

.

P.P.P.S Yes I posted this on Wattpad first so if you have a Wattpad fan me (MrsRiku365).

Natalie - Wow! Did you put in enough

Me - no I didn't

Riku - She puts them in there to make her self look important. She can't be normal and just make an Author's note.

Me - of course not wait, Riku! {tackle hug}


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii people who own computers, phones, or kindles. Is it just me or did that use to be way shorter. On with the story or re - doing of the story I geuss. Now the songs

1. Stereo Skyline - Man I Think I Love her

2. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel

3. Black Veil Brides - Coffin (go check out this music video it's really cool)

4. Secondhand Serenade - Fall for You

5. Stereo Skyline - Unglued

6. Forever the Sickest Kids - Whataya Want from Me

7. Falling in Reverse - The Drug in me is you (Ronny Radke!)

8. The Ready Set - Give me your Hand (Best Song Ever)

9. A Rocket to the Moon - Baby blue Eyes

10. We are the Fallen - Sleep Well, My Angel

Riku - Thank you for voting. Idiot over there (pans to blonde girl with back to camera on couch playing Kingdom Hearts 365 1/2 Days) didn't know about the votes until now. She wants to thank the people who voted and/or read. Oh and she doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and if she did me, Roxas, Zexion, Xion, and Demyx would be the main characters. That wouldn't work very well. And Demyx isn't the smartest.

Demyx - Hey I'm Offen - Oooh look a butterfly (Goes to chase butterfly)

Riku - I rest my case

Sora - Awww! (Goes to sob in corner) I feel so unloved! I wasn't even listed

Zexion - Don't group me with those idiots.

Roxas - I'm really happy that Xion is listed but what about Axel?

Xion - Yeah!

Riku - her total votes are 20 so when that gets up to 35 and the reads on this story get up to 880 she'll post agin. Seems harsh but she's going through this gaze where she's thinking of deleting everything.

***Natalie's p.o.v***

I woke up In a hammock. It was dark outside with a full moon out so I could slightly see an island in the far distance. I tried to turn my head when I felt it. Me being me was scared shitless as the thought of what was possibly using my head as a perch. I couldn't believe I hadn't felt it when I got up and looked out the window a few seconds ago. I looked in the mirror to my right and saw ... An iguana? Yes a real freaking, breathing lizard perched on my head like I was a rock. A green leathery tail in your face and teeny tiny claws digging into your skull. Yeah , I wouldn't recommend this feeling to anyone. Right when I was about to scream he hopped off of my head and I got a better place of the hut I was in. Mostly centered around the colors blue and beige with an overall beach theme. I looked out of the window again and saw I was in a town which looked really familiar. Turning my attention back inside I looked more at where I was. It had a huge tv and was mostly messy. A guy must live here I thought to myself. Wait then why am I here? Finally looking over in a corner of the room I saw a hallway where I could see that freaky iguana was coming back. Trailing behind him was a really cute teenage boy. I couldn't see his face because it was blocked by a mass of messy, spiky, silverish grey colored hair. He looked up at me and saw I was awake. I was about to ask him his name when I realized why him and the town looked so familiar. I suddenly remembered where I was supposedly was as who these nutcases think they are. Yeah they might look a lot alike but it's impossible. Ok bring on the really nice men with the really big net. At the moment I was unsure who they were coming for them or me. Maybe it's just a really big 24/7 cosplay town and they've been acing for so long they really believe they are who they say they are. Yeah even I know us Kingdom Hearts nerds don't go that far. At least I hope so. Before he could say anything I bolted out the door. I ran until I hit a beach with a little dock a little way off. I got to admit Destiny Islands is way prettier in real life. What am I thinking its just a dream? Yep only a dream. Oh great now I'm Nelly. Oh who am I kidding no dream is this realistic. But it's not possible to get sucked into your TV right? Wait being chased here why am I zoning out at a moment like this. Maybe I should see a therapist if I ever get home. Continuing towards the dock I saw two wooden boats with oars already in them by the dock so people could go to the island I could see earlier. Now I'll admit I may have had a slight fan girl freak out at the thought of actually getting to go to the island from the beginning of Kingdom Hearts but whatever in my place you would have to. I raced to one and started rowing as fast as I can which I'll admit was very slow. I think I just saw a turtle swim faster than me and I think that says a lot. But you can't blame me. I've never rowed a boat in my life. I run track and play soccer nothing to do with water or oars. Half way to the island I saw Riku/that guy I'm really losing grip here. That is not Riku as much as you want it to be its not. Riku is a fictional character am I dreaming here or maybe I'm in a coma. I hear people have really wired dreams during a coma. Maybe I really need to cut back on my Kingdom Hearts if this is what I dream about in comas. Wait once again being chased. Ugh! Mental face palm! He must use boats all the time because he was half way to me and gaining fast. Then I heard him yell from behind me "Oh come on! I only have pajama bottoms on!" I looked and yes in fact he did only have bottoms on making me snicker to myself and go back to rowing. A few minutes later I looked up hoping he had fallen out of his boat and was floating in the water but no such luck. He was right next to me. I could have stood up and jumped in his boat and not fallen into the water. He stopped his boat as looked up at me. Me being me in a panicked situation used my oar with him being not focused and used it to push him into the water. He was shocked to say the least. I guess most of the girls he knows couldn't or wouldn't hurt him. I rowed to the island not looking behind me again with an unknown vigor I didn't have before. I got to the other dock and tied up the boat an jumped out. There was a party going on full swing with tiki torches and teenagers with Leo and fruity drinks with way to much alcohol in then. Where are the party police when you need them? so much for cracking down on under age drinking. Oh whatever maybe this town doesn't have one. I mean so far I've only seen teens. Maybe there aren't any adults. What a wonderful idea. Although everyone is supposed to be asleep this late I guess. On second thought some people here look familiar. Over there by the bar surrounded by the group of guys is that Selphie? Sitting by the pretty red head is that Wakka and is that Tidus talking to Sora? Wait Sora! And right by Sora that's Kairi. I for get why everyone hates her. I mean yes he doesn't do anything. But think about it she doesn't have a heart for the majority of the first game so she can't and without her Sora wouldn't have gotten his heart back. Yes she is weak and gets kidnapped in both games but she's the damsel in distress character every video game has one. In Mario it's Princess Peach and in Resident Evil 4 it's Ashley. If you think about she's essential to the game's story. I walked over to the group and Kairi started smiling. "Oh good, you're awake. Wait, where's Riku?" I looked at Kairi with a smirk on my face "Oh he went for a swim." Then I ran to the bar when I saw a soaked Riku walking towards the group I had just walked away from with a scowl imprinted on his beautiful face. Wait did I just think he was beautiful. I really am losing my mind. Wait I just a great idea. If this is a dream and I pinch myself it won't hurt. Now if it hurts I will suck it up and admit the impossible has happened to little ole' me if not I need to wake the f**k up. I web to the middle of my arm and gave it the hardest pinch I could. Owww! Oh shit! Then that means. OMFG! Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I started thinking to myself. Where and how did I fall asleep last night? Ok so I was in front of the TV after beating Kingdom Hearts 2 so I'm in the right time frame. I can't remember how I fell asleep last night. That's a problem. I turned around taking full advantage of the full bar and asked the bartender who looked Yuki from Fruits Basket but with dark green hair and harder features. "What had the most amount of alcohol in it?" I asked with a smirk. The guy laughed and said "Awe! You want a morning sunset." I gave him a confused look and he said "Yeah I know stupid name but do you want one?" I nodded my head and 3 minutes later I was drinking the fruitier drink ever. It was really sweet making all the alcohol noticeable. I saw a shadow from over my shoulder. I turned around to see ... a unicorn! No not really I know I was disappointed to. It was just Riku. Wait what am I saying the only way this could get better if it was him and Roxas sitting on a unicorn. I think I would definitely faint then. "Yes. You want?" I asked looking up at him and smirking. Someone had given him a towel. Apparently it was Seplhie or Kairi's because it was pink with a Moore on it. "Why did you run out of the house or better yet why did you push me into the water?" "Because I felt like it" I then ran away like the idiot I am. I being the big Kingdom Hearts need I am I ran straight to the Secret Place. Riku being the annoying prick he was followed. "How do you know about this place?" he asked. I shrugged and walked out. I walked over to Sora and whispered in his ear. "I know who you are Sora or should I say Mr. Key blade Wielder. He he bye." I smiled towards everyone and headed towards the boat I came in with. Not without going to Riku's boat and chucking his oar into the water. I paddled back to the other beach and fell asleep on the sand.

***?'s p.o.v***

Where am I? It's all darkness! I can't breathe! I can't see! What's happening to me? Everything's getting clearer. Where am I? Who are those two boys? What's going to happen to me?

***Riku's p.o.v***

I watched her slowly walk away and head towards Sora. She turned her head and whispered something in his ear. I saw his face turn into one of terror as she ran away back to the boat that brought her here. I saw her backtrack to my boat and throw my oar into the water. Although I could just take Sora's boat and go home later with him. I asked Sora what happened and him, me, and Kairi walked a little ways off from the party and Sora started talking aim a whisper which to me was pointless because a) everyone's drunk by this point and b) they're all the way over there talking amongst themselves. "Yea, Sora. What is it? Why did we have to come all the way over here just to talk about it? What did she say to you?" Kairi asked with a worried expression on her face. I get where she's coming from though. Her boyfriend just got back and she doesn't want him to have to leave again or get hurt from anyone. Let alone some girl we found on the island. Sora looked each of us for a few minutes with a serious expression on his face. This means that this is real big and threatening or he's pranking us. I don't think he's pranking us though because when he does he can't keep the face this long when he is. "Guys we have a big problem here!" Sora screamed. Well so much for whispering. I just knew it wouldn't last long. "What is it Sora?" I asked. "The new girl...she...she knows who I am!" He answered with a scared expression on his face. Kairi exchanged a glance with each other silently asking who would ask him what he meant. Finally Kairi asked him the question both us wanted the answer to. "How could she know who you are Sora? She's been here for what a day and she's been asleep for most of it. She couldn't possibly know who you are? Maybe you just had a hallucination that she knows who you are. It's perfectly normal. Life is back to normal for you guys and now to you life is boring. So you're making up scenarios so life be ones exciting again." Kairi said. Dora looked at her for a few minutes and tried to soak up the information and see if it fit into his story. Then he shook his head and said, "No Kairi, this was real and life isn't boring now that I'm back with you. She called me Sora and then Mr. Key Blade Wielder. No one knows that besides us and I doubt Riku had time to tell her before she ran put of his house like a mad woman. " I had told them the story a few minutes before she left. "I know" I said. "She even knew where our Secret Place was at. When I tried to ask her how she knew how she knew it was there she just shrugged and then that's when she came over and told you that Sora because I watched her walk over there. " I finished and all us share the same face of confusion. This girl isn't who she seems that's for sure. Then Sora got that look on his face he always does when he gets an idea. "Well I guess we"ll just have to keep a closer look on our new friend then we thought. "

***Still Riku's p.o.v***

cgi/set?id=38897822

Her name turned out to be Natalie. She cusses frequently and has the prettiest eyes ever. Wait what am I thinking. For all we know she could be trying to kill us or working for the Organization. I know both of the ideas are kind of extreme but that's how we have to think through every scenario until we know exactly who we're dealing with here. I think the happiest out of this predicament would have to be Kairi. She loved the thought of having another girl to hang out with that wasn't Selphie. The girl only having one outfit made Kairi squeal and demand to take her shopping. For some unknown reason she had a lot of munny in her purse she had on her when she got here. Kairi wasn't a tomboy at all so of course she took the girl to all the wrong stores. She would only buy in black, white, red, purple, green, blue, yellow, and brown. She wouldn't even think of wearing anything pink but Kairi made her try on one outit. The dress was coral pink with little white flowers on it with white beaded sandals and brown square framed sunglasses. It made her pale skin look really good but the grimace on her face wasn't hidden hidden. Kairi bought her the outfit anyway. Kairi usually gets what she wants anyway. In the end the new girl ended up buying black and brown flip flops, black, purple, baby blue, and yellow tank tops, black, acid washed jean, blue jean, brown, and beige shorts, black an regular jeans, and a grey jacket with black stars on it for fall which was 3 months away but whatever, and a pair of black sunglasses. Guess who had to carry all of the bags and if you think Natalie got a lot you should have seen how much Kairi bought. She still refused to change her tank top. It looked kinda weird to me. It was advertising a band that I'd never heard of before and had the faces of a few heavily makeupped guys on it with extreme hair. Right above that was the words Black Veil Brides hopefully their name or I'm even more confused. She worships her music player and listens to the most hard core stuff I've ever heard.

Day later

The next day me and Sora were walking along the sand when he blurted out a question. "So you know who Roxas is? Natalie keeps calling me Roxas! Then when I ask her who he is he stops talking and walks away. Who is he?" I looked over at Sora and kinda felt bad for him. He had no idea who Roxas was or how I got them back together again. I might have to take this kinda slow though. Sora is a bit of a crybaby. "You remember when you became a heartless at Hollow Bastion which don't try to deny was partly my fault. " Sora looked at me with a frown and slowly shook his head yea. "Well your nobody was made Roxas. He could use the key blade too so he was sought out by the Organization. He started working for them an remember Axel. I know you guys met well that was his best friend along with Xion. There was also Xion but I won't get into that. I might make it even more confusing. " Sora shook his head like he understood and we continued walking along the sand.

***While back in the Castle that Never Was***

"My lord, what do you require" says Saix. Kissing butt per usual. Little does Xemnes know he's faithful servant can't wait to overthrow him and take control. "Nothing for now. Thank you" Xemnas dismisses Saix with a dramatic flick of his hand and Saix leaves the room hurriedly going to hand out missions for the day. When he walks into the lounge/living room to see a mess. Axel and Demyx running around chasing each other setting things on fire and soking items left and right. The moogle is hanging on the ceiling fan part of someones ideo of a practical joke. Zexion is trying to read a book with a protective aura around him so as no to damage it. "What is going on here?" Saix screams and the room goes silent. Demyx jumps on the couch lounging and says with an innocent face "Nothing." Axel shoots fire at his face and runs out of the room where Demyx goes to chase him. "Why do we have to give them vacation days?" Saix mutters to himself walking out of the room to find some peace and quiet. "Sir!" Larxene says racing into the room with Vexen behind her both with worried expressions. "What is it now?" Saix asks and stands up of his bed. "Well we were watching the monitors looking for any readings and we got one. Somewhere in Destiny Islands. It's a very powerful girl but there's one thing you should know!" Saix looks at them hoping for at least a glimmer of a practical joke there. But if theyre faking they have the best expressions he's ever seen. "What is it? You can't come barging to my quarters before I take a nap to not tell me!" He yells in their faces with Larxene not even looking fazed. "Well sir, she's human. And our new friend is awake. "

***?'s p.o.v***

I finally woke up from my long sleep. I looked around and found myself in a bed. I looked around and saw a grey room with the bed I'm in and a chair with one of the guys I saw earlier in it. He had a blonde mullet with a blue guitar? next to him. He slowly looked up at me with a drowsy look on his face and smiled up at him and said "Hello Beautiful!"

Authors Note - Happy Riku

I casted Brookelle Bones as Natalie. So go look her up and that's exactly what I imagine Natalie looking like.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody. Today I want to talk about the mystery person more and a normal day at Destiny Islands. Sorry if it's not really long but I'm trying to make it longer. So songs I listened to are below. Message if you like/know any of these songs/bands.

1. Eddie Money and Ronnie Spector - Take Me Home Tonight/ Be My Baby

2. Adam Lambert - Pop that Lock

3. Hale storm - I Get Off

4. Skye Sweetnam - Sharada

5. Blood on tr Dance Floor - Yo Ho

6. The Summer Set - Punch Drunk Love

7. Eminem - Mockingbird

8. Black Veil Brides - We Stitch these Wounds

9. Shinedown - 45

10. Simple Plan - Crazy

^^^^CAST!^^^^

Natalie - Brookelle Bones

Caroline - Jennifer Lawrence (blonde)

And Begin!

***Caroline's p.o.v***

After waking up fully I started looking around the room trying to zone out of the blonde guy with the mullet's incessant chatter. I swear I've seen him before but I can't remember from where. Although its really funny how much he looks like Demyx from Kingdom Hearts. Isn't that weird. Then someone else came into the door and that is when I started really hyperventilating finally understanding what happened.

Dammit! I thought all those fan fictions were kidding. You can't actually actually go into your favorite video game or anime. Dang it! If I knew I could do this I would be kicking ass with Gara. The other reason I started hyperventilating was then that means a) mullet guy was Demyx and that b) the guy who just came through the door is Roxas.

Whoa Whoa Whoa! Back this tractor trailer up! I thought Roxas was inside Sora. How is he standing here in front of me. Please tell me I'm not in 365 1/2 days. Ahhh! Why can't I be in Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. You know a main game. Oh Well! WAIT!

That's Roxas! THE Roxas! He's even cuter in person. He looked over at me and smiled and I think I almost fainted but I got control over myself. "Hi!" Roxas said. I looked over at him and nodded hello with my hair covering half of my face.

Yes I know it it Roxas but Im still shy around people I don't know. I really only have one friend and that's Natalie. Wait Natalie! What will happen to her now that I'm here? Will she miss me or will time just stop and when I get back it will be as if I had never gone. I kinda don't even know if I want to go back. I know how bad that sounds. I have family there and Natalie.

But I mean come on. I'm in Kingdom Hearts. How many people can say that they've been sucked inside their favorite anime. Well considering Wattpad I'd say a lot. But they actually didn't go here. They just dreamed they did. I mean that's not possible right. Wait what if there's others of us here.

That would be so cool. Unless hey maybe Natalie is here to. Probably not though. I mean the chances of me being are slim. I really doubt that she's here to.

I looked up and noticed that Demyx had been trying to get my attention for a while. Roxas motioned towards the clothes laid out at the foot of the bed and a door on the left once he noticed he had my attention. "That's the door to the bathroom. Either me or Demyx will be back in a hour to come get you. By the way name's Roxas. Bye!"

And with that and a slight wave at the door the two nobodies were gone. I got up off the bed and walked towards the foot of the bed to look at the clothes. Pretty average considering they usually wear black cloaks. It consisted of a black and red tank top, blue jean shorts, and flip flops. I was surprised that there was no black cloak.

I walked towards the afore mentioned bathroom. Nothing fancy but nothing cheap or old. I took a long hot shower, got out, dried off, and put on the clothes. I looked around and saw what I was looking for and started drying my hair. Which knowing my hair could take awhile.

About 30 minutes later while sitting on the bed. I heard a knock at the door a few minutes after I had finished my hair. I heard the door open and saw Roxas come in. I smiled at him and he smiled back. And if I thought his smile was cute in the game multiply that times 10. I bounce off the bed and started walking towards him and the door. When I got there we locked arms and started walking down the hall.

***Sora's p.o.v*** (I'm going to do my impression of Sora. Come on, if it's a fan fiction about Kingdom Hearts you have to do Sora's p.o.v***

Walking down the beach I started smiling. I was finally home and had a date with Kairi later this night. Life was slowly getting back to normal. It's weird even though everything's fine. I still something's wrong. Almost as if we forgot to do something. Oh well, it's probably me.

Getting back in my boat I started rowing back to town. While rowing I started thinking. As soon as I did I started paddling 3 times faster. They had an ice cream sale today.

***Kairi's p.o.v***

Sitting in my room I could finally say I was truly happy again. Sora and Riku were finally back. There was no more heartless, nobodies, or kidnapping of me. I mean really first Riku did it to save me but still and then later Axel kidnaps me. Finally peace free quiet. I found myself falling into slumber and before I knew it I was out.

2 hours later - 4 o'clock - 2 hours before Kairi and Sora's date

Waking up I checked the time and thanked god I woke up with enough time to get ready. I put on my mp3 player's playlist and Call Me Maybe came on. So of course I started singing along while turning on my straightening iron and picking out my clothes.

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

A few minutes later and I had the perfect outfit picked out. I really couldn't wait to see Sora. I looked at my watch and noticed that I had a lot of time left. I got out a dress pink of course ( . ) and brown braided sandals with brown and gold bangles. Putting on mascara ,brown smokey eye shadow , and slight lipstick and I was done. Then the door bell rang. I grabbed my purse and ran outside.

Natalie's p.o.v (finally right)

Sitting on a couch with Riku watching Hetalia Axis Powers and we were both laughing our asses of. It was the episode when Italy and Romano go to sleep and he calls Germany for help and it sounds really wrong. Italy keeps saying Ow!, Get that out of there!, and its stuck!. We looked at each other and started laughing harder when it shows you that they just got their curls tangled together. Finally the episode finished and we both got up.

Or more correctly Riku did and had to pull my lazy but off the sofa. We went into the kitchen and ate some Chinese noodles he had in his fridge and drank some mountain dew. After some frieking huge sugar rush that both of us probably don't remember anything that happened during it we crashed on the couch and woke up in the morning to knocking at the door.

Riku was still asleep and let me just he didn't look an angel. He had his arms sprawled and he was slightly drooling with his hair everywhere. It didn't look right but you know me I snapped a picture for blackmail and opened the door to Kairi and Sora. They had a huge smiles and a box of donuts so of course I let them in.

I went over to Riku and pushed him on the floor. He popped his head and yelled ," It wasn't me. I swear. I didn't the cookie out of the jar mommy. I'm a good boy!" We all started laughing our little arses off and he looked up.

"How did you two get in here?" then he looke around and his eyes stopped on me getting his answer. "Why would you let them in?" he asked me which of course Sora retaliated with a why not but I shrugged and said, " They had donuts." As if that explained everything. Making it sound as if even if they had been complete strangers I would have invited them in just because of donuts.

Riku shook his head at my apparent idiocy. He looked at me and with a smirk," Did you use to be a blonde?" I looked over at him and nodded which isn't the answer he was expecting because he kinda faltered for a few minutes. So I looked over at Kairi and asked "So how was the date?" Kairi as Sora looked at each other and it was really sweet. You could tell they were in love. "It was great. Sora fell of the pier like the lazy self he is. Then we had a picnic."

Now I never knew Sora was so sweet but I guess I was wrong. Later on Kairi and Sora had to leave. Me and Riku looked at each other and had the same thought so we went to change. We were walking to the beach me in a black and lime green bikini with black shorts, flip flops, and sunglasses. Riku came out in a blue, black, and red board shorts with a black tee and I swear I had a fangirl moment.

I don't think reality has really set in yet. If it did I would be going insane. I mean last night I was sitting on a couch next to Riku watching Hetalia. Riku! THE Riku from Kingdom Hearts! I still don't know how it was possible for me to get here but I don't care. I'm just going to savor the moment before something else goes wrong. I mean this is Riku, Kairi, and Sora were talking about here. Something is bound to go wrong.

So when it does where will that leave me?


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck In Kingdom Hearts, Wait What! Chapter 4 ~ Jinxing Myself

Hey can someone please explain Birth by Sleep to me. XD I still haven't played it and I think I have the basics down but could someone do that favor to me. Ok so does anyone like Caroline? So thanks for reading if your reading this. Please if you want to talk about anything just message me. You can ask my friends I love to talk. We can talk about anime, books, movies, music, or leprechauns. Ok on to the music

Songs I Listened To

1. Simple Plan - Shut Up

2. Falling In Reverse - Tragic Magic

3. Three Days Grace - Without You

4. Utada Hikaru - Simple and Clean (KH theme)

5. Anberlin - Soft Skeletons

6. Adam Lambert - Outlaws of Love

7. Black Veil Brides - Fallen Angels

8. Alesana - The Thespian

9. Fit for Rivals - Damage

10. Escape the Fate - Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché

Ok and Here We Go!

Caroline's p.o.v

Today I go on my first mission. I can't wait. It was me and that blonde guy with the Mohawk, you know Demyx. So a slight recap of past 5 days of living with Organization XIII. I first learned that we are actually at the time period after Kingdom Hearts 2. Which means 2 things. 1) Sora is in for a lot more trouble and , 2) they're going to try and rebuild Kingdom Hearts.

So onto my relationships with the people here. I was actually able to make a few friends. You know Larxene, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. But for some strange unknown reason Xion hates me. She loves everyone but when it comes to me it's like I'm the swine flu. Axel and Roxas were really shocked when she insulted me when she thought everyone wasn't around but without her knowing Axel and Roxas were waiting behind the couch to surprise her with ice cream. But who cares she isn't going to ruin my Kingdom Hearts experience for me. I mean other than her I have an understanding with everyone else beside Saïx who thinks I'm to hyper.

So that morning I woke up early and got dressed in a dark blue, red, yellow, and black tank top (think Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2), black shorts, black boots, oh and of course the black cloak.

I remember the first time me and Nathalie played Kingdom Hearts 2. We made fun of their coats and how awkward it must be to run in them but thief really comfortable. We said that they wore them because they were nobodies and under the cloak their' torsos were just bones. Like a skeleton.

I really hate thinking about Nathalie. It makes me sad that she isn't here with me. Anyway I left my room and made my way to the main room. You may know what it looks like if you played Kingdom Hearts: 365 1/2 Days. It's a white room but one wall is completely replaced with glass so as to look out at Kingdom Hearts and 4 grey sofas for people to sit, play poker, or in other cases play sitars.

It was a really boring room but you usually weren't in it for long. You got your mission, created a dark portal, and left. Speaking of missions I walked further into the room and noticed Demyx standing next to Saïx yawning and running a hand through his hair. I also noticed Axel sleeping on one of the couches.

I walked over to Demyx and Saïx looked down at me and said in a bored tone of voice ," Your first mission is today as you very well know because your bouncing from foot to foot. Today it's just training and practice with your mentor, (monitors to the person at his left) Demyx. He will teach you combat and let you learn if you possess any fire or water magic skills. That is all you may now depart. "

And with that Demyx made a dark portal which both of you stepped through. It feels weird but that's probably because its my first time. It feels like the shadow is slowly trying to suck you into the dark but then a minute later you step out and into your destination.

Looking around I was starting to notice we were in the first of Twilight Town. It was so cool seeing it in person. You know off the screen of Kingdom Hearts 2 but in person it's really cool. Makes me want to hug one of these trees. Although if I did I'm sure Demyx would bring to me to a psychologist.

All that day me and Demyx trained for stamina, speed, and flexibility which he was surprisingly good at all three. I geuss he was just really lazy. Afterwards we went up on the hill in Twilight Town from when they see the ghost train in Kingdom Hearts 2. We sat down and he looked over at me with a closed eye smile and said," This is where I hang out after missions. If you want you can hang out with me. " For some reason that made me really happy. And when I went to sleep that night that was the only thing on my mind.

Nathalie's p.o.v

Me, Riku, and Sora were sitting on the papou tree a few days later talking about nonsense. Literally Sora was discussing whether he liked sea salt ice cream or papou fruit. I started laughing and asked him, "Sora, have you ever even had sea salt ice cream?" He looked thoughtfully for a minute and said ,"Yes, Donald's Uncle Scrooge gave us some when we went to Holo Bastien. "

Then I dozed off and when I came back to reality Sora was yelping for help while Riku was giving him a never ending noogie. I started laughing so hard I fell off the tree and right at that moment Kairi came running up with a bottle. It had a message inside and then I remembered this part.

Well I was waiting for this. Stupid game makers( Hunger Games reference) they made it seem like this part came right after the other one not days later. Anyway back to reality Kairi came running up with the King's message in a bottle.

"It's a message from King Mickey!" she said with a slight frown slight smile on her face. She probably knew that that meant Sora and Riku would have to leave again. We'd gotten closer since I started living here but if she had a choice she would happily choose them over me.

Anyway back to reality Sora and Riku read the message from the bottle out loud. "Ah fellas there's a trouble a brewing. Apparently the Organization isn't dead and is trying to bring Kingdom Hearts around again. I would really appreciate if you could help again. Hopefully this will be the last time. Oh and I think your new friend should come. She might have abilities we don't know about that would be helpful. Bye I should be there tonight so pack up."

At the end everyone looked over at me. Riku was the fist one to speak ," Do you mind coming with us? I know it's dangerous and reckless. You could most defenetly get killed but what do you say?" he finished with his famous well in my world smirk.

I looked at everyone in the circle in turn and answered ," On one condition." Sora's ears perked up and asked ,"What is it Nathalie?" I looked over at Riku and said very bluntly," Sora can't drive!"

Author's note

Thanks you guys for reading this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck in Kingdom Hearts. Wait What! Chapter 5

Hey Party People! Ok so I need a little help with one thing. You should already have a good idea of who Natalie is going to fall in love with but what I need to know is who Caroline is going to fall for. That's why if it wouldn't be that much of a favor. If you could go take this poll on Quizilla ( polls/24008059/which-organization-xiii-guy-should-caroline-like) and tell me what you think. I'm also going to do this for my Nightmare Continued story if any of you read it to. If so while on my Quizilla you can go do the poll for that one. So on to the songs and then the story.

Songs I Listened To

1. All Time Low – Poison

2. Green Day - ? Viva la Gloria?

3. Hinder – All American Nightmare

4. Daughtry – September

5. The Downtown Fiction – I Just Wanna Run

6. Carly Rae Jepson – Call Me Maybe

7. Escape the Fate – Issues

8. Adam Lambert – Sleepwalker

9. The Summer Set – Punch Drunk Love Acoustic

***Natalie's p.o.v***

The next morning I was rudely awakened by Sora. I swear though if he does it again he will die. There was dreaming about America, my old home, and my friends, ok friend from back home. Then all of a sudden I had a feeling of falling and I opened my eyes when I felt the floor underneath my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Sora standing up right by my bed. He looked at my bed confused expression on his face until he looked down and saw me sprawled out on the floor. He bent down, took a deep breath, and screamed in my ear to get up. So me being me I lunged at him and held him to the wall by his neck. All of a sudden Riku walked in and pulled me off of Sora. "Ok guys don't kill each other before the mission. At least wait until we get on the ship." He finished with a wink. He looked over and saw how I was dressed. At the moment I was wearing my short black shorts and my Batman tank top. He started with a smirk and said, "Unless you are going like that you might want to change."

A few hours later we were sitting on the beach waiting for King Mickey and the gummy ship to come. Now I was wearing a black tank top with red v-strap looking things on the front, black shorts with a red belt, and red boots. Kairi and Sora were sitting on the bridge talking about who knows what.

Me and Riku were sitting by the shore with our shoes off and feet in the water. All of a sudden he spoke up and said," That's where you came from." I looked over to him and saw him pointing up at the sky by the horizon. I found this interesting because I had always wondered how they had found me but had always forgot to ask. "What exactly happened?" I asked. He went to open his mouth to talk when instead he turned in Sora's direction and yelled," the king is here!" We saw Kairi and Sora look into each other's eyes with tears streaming down their cheeks. Sora leaned over and whispered something in her ear which made her smile through her tears. They kissed and then Sora walked over very slowly looking over his shoulder the whole time. It was a really sad sight to witness and noticed that every time they got to be each other Sora had to leave to save the worlds. They were like the Square Enix/Disney version of Romeo and Juliet. I know it's silly but it's really sad especially if you're witnessing it firsthand.

A few minutes later a gummy ship looking much like the ghost train but bigger and a ship landed on the beach a few feet away. Then the door opened and everyone happened in a rush. Goofy and Donald jumped out and went and landed in a dog pile/hug with Sora, King Mickey gave Riku a hug, and Pluto jumped on Kairi giving her face a tongue bath all at the same time while I was standing there feeling really awkward. Finally after they had all had their hellos finished King Mickey came over to me. He looked me up and down making me really nervous because I really just didn't feel like having the King hate me. He then smiled at me and said, "Hello you must be Nathalie. I've heard a lot about you." He motioned towards the gummy ship and me, Riku, Sora, and the King started making our way to who knows where.

A few hours later I was reading a random book I found while sitting upside down in my room on the gummy ship. Yeah I know, room. The gummy ship might look small on the outside but inside there is 3 rooms and a living room. It's insane but somehow I guess you had to know that they slept somewhere because if you think about it you never see them sleep. You also never see them eat. Also their feet are way bigger than they should be. There are a lot of things that don't add up but I guess that it's just a video game so I'm reading into this too much but you play the game millions of times over and over and don't realize this things. Anyway back to the moment I was sitting on my bed upside down with my head hanging off the bed reading the book bored out of my mind.

Finally there was a knock at the door and Riku stuck his head through the doorway and said," Um, hi, well we're at Radiant Gardens so I just wanted to tell you. We have friends here and were stopping for supplies. So want to come?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head getting off of the bed. "Just wait right here. Let me change. I'll be done in a minute." I walked into my closet and shut the door. I could hear him sit down on my bed and say in a mutter that he thought I couldn't hear, "Why do girls have to change so often? You put on one outfit and you're good for the whole day until you go to bed. Ugh!" I peeked open the closet a little and threw one of my converses at his head which he thankfully reflected. Trust me from personal experience thanks to my wonderful friend Caroline converse + head = owww!

"Hey! What was that for?" he was scowling which for some reason made him look like an adorable little kid. I'm talking Hunny from OHSHC adorable. He then got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "Oh! You heard what I said about girls and changing clothes right? Well it's true!" I then put my arm out of the closet and mocked throwing the other shoe at him until he put up his hands in mock surrender. I finally finished getting dressed ( cgi/set?id=61825789) and came out of the closet.

I went to the bed and put my other shoe on that I hit Riku with and forcibly woke him up. He must have not gotten enough sleep last night because after the shoe thing I only took like 10 minutes. I tried asking him nicely to get up didn't work. I tried poking him and yet it didn't work. But here's something they should put in the biography on Riku. He is VERY ticklish. I swear he shot up faster than a pop tart in a toaster talk about hilarious.

I ran off of the ship trying to get away from Riku. When I mean he started chasing me I'm not exaggerating. Running into the town green I knocked into someone and apparently they had big muscles because it felt like hitting a brick wall. I fell down onto my but right in front of whoever it was. I saw a hand reach in front of my face. I accepted whoever's help and finally looked at who it was. Of course it just had to be the 3rd cutest guy in the whole game series, Squall Leonhart a.k.a Leon. Just then who just happens to appear behind me but the person who was chasing me?

Man, I knew I forgot something. Riku smiled at Leon's ever present scowl and they greeted each other. What I don't get is when did they even meet? I mean Riku never went to Traverse Town but twice and he left before Leon saw him both times. And he's barely in the last one. I guess he went out of the ship earlier and met them all. Looking in front of my face to the hand waving in front of it trying to get my attention I noticed that I had blanked out for a few minutes. Riku smirked down at me," Well coming or not?" I nodded and we made our way over to Merlin's house.

***Caroline's p.o.v***

Waking up as a nobody really wasn't a shock to me anymore. I mean getting over the fact that I don't have a heart anymore is a lot to take in for one girl. Although I got to hand it to the Organization they're a closer family then mine ever was. Everyone is like brothers and sisters well I mean except for Xemnas and Saix. Anyway I got dressed ( cgi/set?id=61829575) and went downstairs into the mission room. I saw Demyx sitting on the sofa so I went over to him. When I was half way there I saw him stop and smile at me beckoning me closer with the hand not holding his baby. I swear that sitar is his life. It's how he uses his magic, entertains him, and helps him relax which he doesn't really need to do because even though he's my best friend I'll still admit he is the laziest person I know. I smiled back and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm sooo tired!" I said with my face in the crook of his shoulder. "Aw! Did somebody not get any sleep last night" He asked and even though I wasn't looking I could just tell he was smirking. "As a matter of fact I did not!" Then I got off of the couch and walked over towards Saix seeing him appear by the window to get my mission. "So boss, what am I doing today?" He scowled down at me. I've been calling him boss for the past few days and I don't think he likes it. He looked down at me and said, "You'll have to come with me. Your mission must be discussed with the Superior." I nodded agreement and made a dark portal to my throne chair in the conference room. I wonder what would happen if you fell off of this. Would you just keep falling or would you go splat? Huh, who knows I'm not trying it out. Finally a few minutes later Saix came back with Superior and Axel. I got confused as to why Axel was there but oh well. Then Xemnas spoke," Carax (her name is it any good?) I have chosen you and Axel to go after a human and bring them back here. Right now she is in Radiant Gardens and she is an important asset for the team. That is all. Carax, Axel has all the mission information. That is all. Good- bye.


End file.
